Sakura's Vacation
by SorrowfulAyame
Summary: Several years have passed since Li left Japan and returned home. Sakura is now seventeen. And when Sakura gets an e-mail from Li asking her to join him and his family for x-mas break, she's estatic, and Madison, Eli, Tory, Julian, Ruby, and of course the
1. The Invitation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, people, before I am bombarded by my Anime entourage, I want to say a few things. I, Tigerlily, do not own DBZ, The Final Fantasy Movie or the games, X-men, Sailor Moon, Sonic Underground, Birds of Prey, and of course Card Captors. Coincidently, this is my very first CC fiction. I honestly hope you enjoy it. And now, I leave you to your reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura's Vacation Chapter One- The Invitation  
  
  
  
"Come on Madison. Haven't we done enough studying for one weekend?" Sakura asked as Madison smiled at her best friend.  
  
"I suppose so, Sakura. But don't blame me if you get a bad grade on your test. I did try." Madison said with a warm smile as she closed the geometry book infront of her. Happily, Sakura did the same.  
  
"What are your plans for the break?" Sakura asked as she got up go get something to snack on for the two of them. Madison sighed as she smiled at Sakura.  
  
"As far as I know, just spending some time with Eli. What about you? Any major family plans?" Madison called as Sakura disappeared into the kitchen. A few moments later, she returned and set a small tray of snacks on the table infront of them.  
  
"No. Dad's gotta work this year. Major bummer too, you know? Especially since it means I'm gonna be stuck with Tory." Sakura said as she made a face.  
  
"You're welcome to hang out with us, Sakura." Madison said as Sakura smiled at her best friend.  
  
"I'd love that. Eli won't mind?" Sakura asked as Madison shook her head.  
  
"Of course not. Don't be silly. Come on Sakura, how long have we all been friends now? Of course he'll want you to come and have fun with us." Madison said.  
  
It had been many years since Sakura finally finished capturing all the Clow Cards and transformed them into her own Sakura Cards. At the suggestion of Madison, Sakura had decided to let her golden brown hair grow out a few inches, and now it was a well past her shoulder blades. She had just celebrated her seventeenth birthday, and was anxiously awaiting for her father to consent to her getting a license.  
  
Madison was the same age as Sakura, and just as pretty. She had decided to grow her long black hair out, until it reached the middle of her back. She still enjoyed designing and sewing dresses for herself and Sakura, but no longer had a need to make the costumes Sakura used to wear so long ago. And she was still always seen with a video camera in had. That much would never change.  
  
Eli had decided to stay in Tokyo after not really having anywhere else to go. He had grown up into quite a handsome looking young man, and had been dating Madison for nearly three years as of late. He still lived in his mansion, living only with his two guardians.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe I forgot to tell you, Madison. I got an e-mail from Li this morning." Sakura suddenly said.  
  
"Li? You're kidding right?" Madison asked as Sakura shook her head.  
  
"No. He wanted to invite the three of us to join him in Hong Kong this year for Christmas break. I haven't replied yet." Sakura said.  
  
"Three of us?" Madison asked as Sakura nodded.  
  
"Yeah. You, me, and Eli. You'll come won't you? It'll be so much better if we all went together." Sakura said as Madison nodded.  
  
"Of course, Sakura. Do you even have to ask? But I wonder.I wonder what he'll say when he sees you again." Madison said with a wicked smile.  
  
"You're horrible, you know that? How does Eli ever put up with you?" Sakura teased as Madison herded her down the hallway to her room.  
  
"Come on. You have to e-mail him right away and tell him we're coming. Stop wasting time, Sakura." Madison said.  
  
"And where is it you two are planning on taking off to exactly, Sakura?" Tory asked from behind the girls.  
  
"None of your business! I'm a big girl, Tory; I can take care of myself." Sakura said.  
  
"Right. Sure you can, squirt. Still, you're gonna have to ask Dad first before you go making any solid plans." Tory said.  
  
"I know that, thank you!" Sakura said as she turned and headed towards the phone.  
  
"You're calling him at work? Ask him to bring home some pizza." Tory said as Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Dad? Hi, it's me. No everything's fine, I just wanted to ask you something. I got an e-mail today from my friend Li Shoron, you remember, he's my friend from grade school? Anyway he's invited me, Madison, and Eli to Hong Kong to spend Christmas break with him and his family. Can I go? Please?" Sakura asked as Tory frowned behind his little sister. No way would he be letting her go by herself. He still didn't like the kid.  
  
"Really?! Daddy you're the greatest-" Sakura began.  
  
"I want to talk to him." Tory suddenly said.  
  
"Tory wants to talk to you, hold on a sec." Sakura said, then frowned as she handed the phone to her brother.  
  
"You're gonna let her go to Hong Kong, by herself? Ok, then I'm going too. Yes, that's what I was thinking. Ok, see you later, and can you bring some pizza home? Ok, bye." Tory said, then hung up the phone as Sakura and Madison stared in shock at him.  
  
"You.you can't come! Li didn't invite you!" Sakura said.  
  
"Relax squirt, I'm not going to embarrass you. Even Dad agrees with me on this one. Someone should be there to keep an eye on you. Dad says it's either I come, or you just don't go." Tory said as Sakura pouted at her brother.  
  
"You just wanna come because you don't like Li." Sakura said.  
  
"You're not completely wrong." Tory said, and then disappeared into his room before Sakura could yell at him.  
  
"Madison! What are we gonna do?! Tory only wants to come so he can be mean to Li!" Sakura said the second she and Madison were in her room.  
  
"Don't worry too much about it, Sakura. Besides, I know Li only asked you, me, and Eli, but Julian and Ruby will probably tag along too. Probably both guardians beasts too. They are both you and Eli's protectors, you know. So it's a given that wherever you two go, they'll be there too. And with Julian tagging along, Tory will have someone to hang out with. You'll see. He'll forget all about you once we reach Hong Kong." Madison said.  
  
"I hope so." Sakura said as she logged onto her computer to reply to Li's earlier e-mail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The Arrival

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, people, before I am bombarded by my Anime entourage, I want to say a few things. I, Tigerlily, do not own DBZ, The Final Fantasy Movie or the games, X-men, Sailor Moon, Sonic Underground, Birds of Prey, and of course Card Captors. Coincidently, this is my very first CC fiction. I honestly hope you enjoy it. And now, I leave you to your reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura's Vacation Chapter Two- The Arrival  
  
Sakura had e-mailed Li that afternoon, and after explaining the situation to him, the arrangements were made for her, Madison, Eli, Julian, Ruby, and Tory to take the first flight out in the morning to Hong Kong. Sakura could barely contain her excitement.  
  
The next morning came, and as planned, Tory picked everyone up, and the group boarded the plane. They were surprised to see that their party had been specially reserved overnight by the Li Clan, and the best seats in First Class were waiting for them when they boarded.  
  
Before they knew it, they were landing in Hong Kong. After exiting the plane, Sakura eagerly looked for any sign of Li. Instead she was a tall, graceful looking girl with long black hair pulled back in two pigtails that reached her waist standing next to a long black Limo. She looked around her, as if searching for someone, and once her eyes landed on Sakura and company, her red eyes light up.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura, is that really you?" The girl asked as she raced up to the group. It took a moment before Sakura finally recognized Mei-lin. She had really grown up.  
  
"Mei-lin? Look at you. It's great to see you again, but.what are you doing here? Why isn't Li here?" Sakura asked, not noticing the disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Oh, he doesn't know you're here." Mei-lin said as the group stared at her in shock.  
  
"What? What do you mean he doesn't know we're here? He invited us to spend Christmas break with him and his family. He e-mailed me yesterday." Sakura said in confusion as Mei-lin smiled at her.  
  
"Relax, Avalon. Li doesn't know because it's a surprise. *I* e-mailed you under Li's name. I don't have my own. My family doesn't like computers." Mei-lin explained.  
  
"Surprise? You planned this? But.why?" Madison asked as Mei-lin smiled at her.  
  
"It's my Christmas gift to Li. He'd never admit it, but he'd been missing you guys a lot since he returned. Especially Sakura." Mei-lin said with a smile.  
  
"You're not mad about that?" Madison asked as Mei-lin shook her head.  
  
"No. Of course not. I know; I was horrible when I was younger, but I've changed. I swear it. Li and I are nothing more than friends. Don't get me wrong, I love him dearly; but as my cousin, and nothing more. Besides, his heart never truly belonged to me anyhow." Mei-lin said with a smile.  
  
Sakura blushed as Madison and Eli glanced at Sakura before smiling knowingly at each other.  
  
"Come on, we can catch up more on the way to the Manor. It's a long ride. Oh, I almost forgot. You remembered to bring the dresses and gowns, right? I did write about them, didn't I?" Mei-lin asked as Sakura and Madison stared at her confused.  
  
"Gowns? For what?" Sakura asked as Mei-lin shook her head.  
  
"I knew I forgot something. The Li Clan is a pretty popular family in the town. In fact, they hold a ball every other night. I thought I informed you about them. There's a ball to be scheduled tonight in honor of your arrival, Sakura. Of course we'll have to go shopping first, to get you some gowns." Mei-lin said.  
  
"In my honor? Why?" Sakura asked as Mei-lin smiled at her.  
  
"You're the Mistress of the Cards. You're someone very special to the Li Clan." Mei-lin said as Sakura nodded in understanding.  
  
"We appreciate you taking us shopping Mei-lin, but Madison and I don't have any money." Sakura said as Mei-lin shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of the bill. Might as well get a few things this afternoon too, while we're out. Do you still design and sew your own dresses Madison?" Mei-lin asked as Madison nodded.  
  
"Yes, why?" Madison asked.  
  
"It'll be easier and less expensive if you buy your own material and design the dress yourself. It's better too because you can use the material to make gloves and as many other gowns as you'd like. Plus, I'm sure your designs will be far more beautiful than anything our fanciest stores carry. But, we'll have to make due tonight. If.that's ok with you three." Mei-lin said as Sakura and Madison smiled warmly at her.  
  
"No, that's fine. We appreciate you helping us." Sakura said as Madison smiled.  
  
"Besides, I've had this great idea for a gorgeous Christmas gown for Sakura, but until now I never had a reason or the materials to make it for her. It'll be so beautiful." Madison said as Sakura blushed.  
  
"Good. Then we'll also have to get some tuxedos for the guys. And I know the perfect place to stop first for some really elegant gowns for you three. You'll love shopping here in Hong Kong." Mei-lin promised.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure Miss Mei-lin? Isn't the Clan expecting you back immediately?" The driver asked. Mei-lin frowned as she nodded her head.  
  
"I know, Gatsby, but something more important has come up. We'll be going shopping first. Then we'll go to the Manor. Aunt Lanori will understand." Mei-lin explained.  
  
"Lanori?" Sakura asked curiously as Mei-lin nodded.  
  
"Yes. She's Li's mother. Although Li's father is head of the Li Clan, Aunt Lanori is head of the household. She instructs the cooks what will be prepared for each meal and for every party, and she does all the necessary planning for the parties as well. But don't worry too much, Sakura, she's very nice. You'll get along just fine with her." Mei-lin explained as Sakura nodded in understanding.  
  
"We'll have Gatsby drop us off at the Golden Star. It's the best place to find the dresses and materials we're looking for. Once we're finished, we'll walk to the rest of the stores. They're all clustered pretty close together. We'll look for the guys' tuxes after we get your gowns. I'll send Gatsby ahead to bring your belongings to the Manor, and they'll be waiting for you in your rooms when we return, so you'll have nothing to worry about." Mei-lin informed Sakura and the others.  
  
"Shall we go now, Miss Mei-lin?" Gatsby asked. With a nod from Mei- lin, the limo driver detoured from his original destination, and instead headed into the heart of Hong Kong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. The Li Clan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, people, before I am bombarded by my Anime entourage, I want to say a few things. I, Tigerlily, do not own DBZ, The Final Fantasy Movie or the games, X-men, Sailor Moon, Sonic Underground, Birds of Prey, and of course Card Captors. Coincidently, this is my very first CC fiction. I honestly hope you enjoy it. And now, I leave you to your reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura's Vacation Chapter Three- The Li Clan  
  
An hour and a half later, the black limo finally came to a stop infront of the largest mansion Sakura had ever seen. It was absolutely beautiful. Standing at the top of the steps, was an elegantly dressed older woman, no doubt Li's mother, Lanori.  
  
As the group climbed out of the limo and stared at their surroundings in awe, Lanori descended the stairs, and walked up to Mei-lin with a frown on her beautiful face.  
  
"Mei-lin. Please explain why you are late. We were expecting you to bring the Card Mistress and her guests over an hour ago. What happened, my dear?" Lanori asked as Mei-lin bowed her head in respect to her aunt, before speaking.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aunt Lanori, but it was urgent. I failed to inform Miss Avalon and her guests about the requirements for tonight's party. We had to make an emergency stop at the Golden Star and a few other gown shops. Please forgive me." Mei-lin said. Madame Lanori smiled as she bowed her head at Mei-lin.  
  
"That is quite alright, my dear niece. But please, next time send word. You had me worried sick. Your mother would never forgive me if something were to happen to you. You must be more careful in the future, my child." Lanori said. Mei-lin nodded as she smiled at her aunt, before turning to sweep a hand out to indicate the group behind her.  
  
"Aunt Lanori, this is Sakura Avalon, the keeper, and Mistress of the Cards; and her friends and family. Her best friends Madison, and the reincarnated Clow Reed, now known as Eli; Sakura's older brother Tory, and Sakura and Eli's human guardians, Julian and Ruby. I believe the Guardian beasts are hiding in Sakura's backpack, no doubt." Mei-lin added with a smile.  
  
"Ah, you mean you've known all along and never said anything, Mei- lin? We could have suffocated by the time Sakura let us out!" Kero cried as he flew out of the bag.  
  
"It is an honor to have you all here with us. I'm sure Li will be most pleased." Lanori said.  
  
"Speaking of Li, where is he, Madame Lanori?" Sakura asked meekly. Lanori smiled as she gestured to the back of the Manor.  
  
"I believe you will find my son out in the pasture. He's been riding that wild horse of his all morning. If he's not in sight, please, feel free to saddle a horse from the stables and go look for him. We have plenty to choose from. Mei-lin, why don't you go with them?" Lanori suggested as Mei- lin bowed to her aunt again, before heading to the back of the Manor, with Sakura and company a few feet behind.  
  
As she led the way, Mei-lin explained a little about what they would find on the grounds, should they get bored. Other than the grand stable that housed more than fifty horses, there was also a lake off near the far corner of the grounds, a swimming pool both indoors as well as out, tennis courts, basketball courts, a baseball diamond, a volleyball and badminton court, and their own private beach. All of which Sakura and her guests were welcome to during their stay.  
  
  
  
Li sighed as he pulled Bandit to a walk. He looked over towards the Manor, knowing that his mother's guest must have arrived by now. And although Li knew it was important for the future leader of the Li Clan to greet his mother's guest, he honestly didn't feel like it.  
  
"But Mother will be angry with me if I don't go. Well, come on Bandit, let's get a move on." Li said as he turned the mustang towards the stables and with a sharp kick of his heel, he was sailing across the vast pasture in no time.  
  
Li had grown up into quite a handsome young gentleman, with his dark piercing eyes, his rich brown hair, and a pensive look in his eyes, he had swooned many hearts in the town to his favor. Unintentionally of course, since he wasn't interest in the girls of the town; but that didn't mean they still weren't obsessed with him.  
  
In less than a year, he'd be turning eighteen, and would be expected to select a bride and take his place as the new Clan leader when his father stepped down. Li was looking forward to it about as much as a trip to the dentist office. If he was to marry, he wanted it to be for love, but his time was running out. And he'd have to make a decision by next year.  
  
"Why couldn't I have been born into a different family, Bandit? I don't mind the responsibilities and all, but.all these rules and expectations are going to drive me crazy. I don't know how Father ever managed." Li said as he drew closer to the stables. Almost immediately he spotted Mei-lin leading her palamino mare, Duchess out of the stables. She smiled as soon as Li rode up.  
  
"Li! Oh good, then we won't have to go searching for you now!" Mei- lin said happily as Li looked at her confused.  
  
"We?" Li asked. A split second later, three teenagers, an older girl and two older boys came out of the stables. Strangely, they all seemed familiar to Li.  
  
"Li! Wow!" Madison said suddenly. Sakura blushed as she smiled at Li, noticing that he still didn't recognize them. Eli smiled wickedly as he looked up at Li, an idea playing in his head.  
  
"Hello, my cute little descendant. Though it would appear that you're not so little anymore, eh Li?" Eli asked. Slowly realization dawned on Li, and a split second later, he leaped off Bandit and rushed forwards to give the three of them a huge hug.  
  
"Sakura? Madison? Eli? You're the guests that my mother is expecting?" Li asked. Sakura smiled as she nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Mei-lin invited us to spend Christmas with you and your family. That's alright, isn't it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? It'll be great. We can catch up on the old days. You three certainly have changed though. I didn't recognize you at first." Li said, glancing at Sakura out of the corner of his eye.  
  
She was absolutely beautiful. He had always though she was pretty when they were kids, but now, with her beautiful, golden brown hair, and her captivating green eyes, she was no less than stunning.  
  
But of course, Li could never tell her *that*. She'd think he was some kind of silly, love sick puppy; a complete and utter fool. He had once had a school boy crush on her when they were younger, but they were older now.  
  
"Well, I was just bringing Bandit in to go meet my mother's guests, but since you're all here, and Bandit and Duchess are already saddled, what do you say to a nice trail ride? We all can catch up at the same time." Li suggested.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea, Li! Come on; help me get the horses for Sakura and the others. Sakura, would you mind holding Duchess's reins for me? I'd appreciate it." Mei-lin asked. Sakura nodded as she took the reins from Mei-lin.  
  
"Ok, I've got the perfect horses in mind, Mei-lin. Help me saddle Rocket, Dodger, Rusty, Hawkeye, Molly, and Seraphim." Li said as he headed into the stable.  
  
"Um..maybe we can help. That sure is a lot of horses. It'll take all day." Julian suggested. Li smiled as he nodded.  
  
"Sure. Mei-lin and I will grab the horses; you guys can each grab a saddle. They're all labeled, and the blankets are with the saddles. Then bring the saddle out of the stable, and put them on the railing. Afterwards go into the tack room and grab the bridles. They're hanging up on the wall to your left. Each one of those is labeled too. Mom likes everything to be in perfect working order 24/7, so even the horses' saddles and bridles are tagged." Li said with a smile, before looking over at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, if you want, you can tie Duchess' reins to the rail. Then you can get a saddle too. If not, I'll grab Sera's for you when I bring her out." Li said.  
  
"That's ok Li. I don't want you to go out of you way for me, anymore that you have already at least. I can get the saddle myself. Thanks anyway." Sakura said. Li nodded before heading back into the stable to select the appropriate horses.  
  
A couple of minutes later, after everyone was outside, the saddles all placed in a row on the railing, with each bridle draped over them, Li and Mei-lin started to bring the horses out. Li smiled as he led his three horses over to Sakura, Madison and Julian while Mei-lin led hers to Tory, Eli, and Ruby.  
  
"Madison, this is Molly. She's very calm and easy going. She listens well, and will do just about anything you ask her to." Li said as he handed the roan colored mare's halter rope to Madison.  
  
"Sakura, have you ever ridden before?" Li asked as Sakura shook her head shyly. Li smiled as he nodded.  
  
"That's fine. Then Seraphim will be perfect for you. She's the sweetest mare we have in the stables. She's got a great temperament, and she's the smoothest ride you could hope for." Li said as he handed the white mare's rope to Sakura.  
  
"Julian, this is Dodger. There's nothing too special about him, except that he's a big lovable oaf." Li explained as Julian took the brown gelding's halter rope. After he handed each horse to the rider, he went over to explain the horses that Tory, Ruby, and Eli would be riding.  
  
"Tory, I know you'll love Rusty. We've had him for three years and he's a little wild spirited, but he's a terrific ride. Ruby, Hawkeye is almost as spirited as Rusty, but he's still a great ride. He's very sweet and listens extremely well. And Eli, I'm sure you'll really enjoy your horse. Rocket is a direct descendent of your own horse Comet." Li said as Eli nodded approvingly.  
  
"Yes, I remember Comet. Terrific horse. I sure hope Rocket here will take after him. I adored that horse." Eli said with a smile as he remembered the horse he once owned in his previous life as Clow Reed.  
  
"Ok, anyone not know how to saddle their horses?" Li asked.  
  
"Um..me.and Madison." Sakura said shyly.  
  
"I think I still remember myself, so don't worry about me." Eli said as he led Comet over to his saddle and bridle.  
  
"My father used to own a few horses when I was younger. I still remember." Ruby said as she led Hawkeye over to his saddle and bridle.  
  
"I can show Julian how to saddle his horse. I learned how at a camp when I was a kid." Tory said as Sakura looked at her brother strangely.  
  
"You never told me that." Sakura said as Tory shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You never asked." Tory said, before leading his horse over to Julian.  
  
Li and Mei-lin showed Sakura and Madison how to saddle their horses, and fifteen minutes later, everyone was saddled, bridled, and ready to get on. Li helped Sakura onto her horse, and then helped Madison. He mounted his own horse like a professional as the others got onto theirs. He turned Bandit around so he could talk to his friends.  
  
"Ok. Everyone set? No one gonna fall off?" Li teased as Sakura playfully frowned at him.  
  
"That's not even funny, Li!" Sakura said as Li smiled.  
  
"Ok, ok, I was just kidding Sakura. Anyway, riding is pretty simple. To make your horse go forward, squeeze your heels inward with just enough pressure to make the horse feel it, but not enough to hurt it. If you want, a click of the tongue works well with a small kick too. To go right, pull the reins towards the right, left to go left, and pull back slightly, say 'whoa' and your horse will stop. Everyone set? Ok then? Let's go." Li said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
